Fire Emblem: Don't Leave Me
by FoxRocks
Summary: A short one-shot which is a scenario from the game 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance', when Ike tragically loses his father, Greil. Please enjoy!


**Fire Emblem: Don't Leave Me**

**Author's Introduction: This is my first Fire Emblem FanFic, as some of you might know. The following story is an excerpt from 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'; the dialogue, characters, setting, and everything else belongs to Nintendo. I made minor revisions to some of the dialogue, and added some of my own descriptions. So this is not entirely original, and more a tribute to the masterful Nintendo GameCube title. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"No… Don't leave ME! Father!"

The cries and shouts of pain rang through the forest, shared by no one else. Pain not from physical injuries, but from psychological shock. Pain that could never be completely healed…

* * *

Commander Greil limped through the forest, supported by his son Ike. Greil had been mortally wounded by a former student, the Black Knight, in a brief duel within the forest. After the Black Knight left, Ike carried Greil back to their base, hoping his father could survive.

Trees and vines shrouded the area, and rain poured incessantly from the dismal clouds above. The rain drenched the uniforms of Ike and Greil, and ran down their faces. It was an utterly horrible setting…

A low, raspy voice came from Greil, known for typically using a loud, confident tone.

"I-Ike…"

Ike's blue eyes lit up, stunned to hear his father speak again.

"Father?! You're awake!" he realized.

"I…there's something I need to tell you…" Greil spoke slowly.

Ike immediately retorted to this. "Tell me later; right now, I'm getting you back to the castle."

The father and son had argued many times before, but this time, there would be no yelling. Greil went on, more color draining from his face.

"Forget about revenge… leave that knight alone… Stay away from him…"

"What?" Ike said, surprised and disappointed.

Greil talked again. "Stay with the king of Gallia. Live here… in peace…"

Ike tried to change the topic, convinced his father would stay alive. "Father, stop talking; you are wasting your strength!"

But Greil would not listen. "I need you take care of everything. The company… Mist…"

Ike could not believe the way his father spoke. "Wait… you mustn't say such things! It'll be light soon; you'll be fine…"

The sky was still dark for now, but the rain was slowing. Daybreak would hopefully arrive shortly, like Ike thought. But nothing could change what was happening…

Ike pushed on with his father's arm around his neck. "A little longer… please… stay a little longer…"

* * *

"What's wrong Ike? Done already?"

A younger, unwounded Greil said to his son lightheartedly, in a field where the two practiced sword-fighting with each other.

"Come on, Son, you will never beat me with that attitude!"

The memory persisted through Ike's mind, reminding him of a happier time. A time that he had taken for granted, but would now treasure from this point on. Greil had always been a tough father, but his attitude was always in good intentions. Ike remembered more motivating words from his father:

"Ike… grow up big and strong. I believe you have the makings of a great warrior…"

Now Ike could no longer have conversations or sword practices with his father. The pain and the shock seemed all too much right now, cutting through Ike's heart like the sword that had pierced his father…

* * *

Greil was dead. Still, the shock and disbelief clouded Ike completely. Regardless, Ike knew he had to accept the loss as reality.

"…Father… this isn't a dream, is it? This… is all real…" he murmured to himself.

He and his sister, Mist, gazed upon Greil's axe, the weapon he used before he died. They planted it into the terrain, to honor their lost father. It was the day after Greil had died, and nighttime was approaching. Ike now spoke to Mist.

"Mist, the sun's going down, and it's getting cold. Come on. Let's go."

Mist remained sitting on the ground, staring at her father's axe. She did not respond. Ike's eyebrow raised, and he asked her again.

"Mist?"

Her remorseful reply came, "Oh Ike…why…?"

Ike understood her pain, and tried to explain, "I was at his side, but… I couldn't save him. I am sorry…"

Mist kept on quietly crying into her arms, and Ike continued, "I know, it's so unreal…"

Mist found more words. "Dad's gone… he's gone, Ike… And I don't know what to do…"

Ike put his hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Mist. I'm here…"

"Bro-brother…"

"I will lead the company. In Father's stead… and I will protect all of you… you, the princess, everyone. You'll see." Ike tried to comfort Mist.

But Mist was still troubled. "No… brother, no… I won't allow it; I can't lose you. Don't you see? If you go, then I'll be all alone…"

Ike's eyes looked into Mist's, and his voice was as sincere as it had ever been.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, Mist." Ike vowed to his sister.

Some pain can never be healed, Ike knew. But he promised to himself that he would make his father proud, by protecting Mist, Princess Elincia, and the rest of the group. Ike never wanted his father to leave him, no matter how many disagreements or arguments they had.

Despite all the heartbreak, Ike also knew he had to push forward. Death and tragedy were inevitable, and Ike realized learning how to deal with them was a part of becoming the great warrior his father wanted him to be. And Greil did not leave Ike entirely; Ike would journey on, with his father's spirit in his heart for all times to come…

* * *

**Author's Outro: Was it any good? Again, most of it isn't original, but mostly just added effort to describe the scene. I did this story because it's a section of the game I found to be very powerful, and certainly one of the most touching moments of my gaming experiences. I will be writing more Fire Emblem stories in the future I'm sure, so this was something of a warm-up! I hope everyone enjoyed it; I appreciate suggestions or feedback in the reviews. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
